bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Wabisuke (Zanpakutō spirit)
This article is about the manifested spirit of Izuru Kira's Zanpakutō. For his Zanpakutō and its abilities, see Wabisuke. is the manifested spirit of Izuru Kira's Zanpakutō that is seen during the Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc. Character Outline Wabisuke's spirit takes the form of an emaciated, shirtless man. He carries a large metal ball on his left shoulder and Izuru's Shikai in his right hand. His pants resemble those of a Shinigami's shihakushō but tied with chains instead of an obi. He is always seen with his head bowed down, letting his hair completely cover his face. The spirit also has a large stone tablet chained to his body that seems to weigh him down; this is reflective of Wabisuke's abilities of doubling the weight of those struck by his blade. He seems to communicate by shaking the chain attached to his metal ball. So far Ruri'iro Kujaku is the only person shown to understand what Wabisuke is "saying" in this manner. Despite this, he is later shown speaking normally when ambushing his former master. Synopsis Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. He first appears when several Zanpakutō spirits are in a cave waiting for Muramasa's return. He is then seen along with the rest of the Zanpakutō spirits appearing before the Shinigami that have gathered at the Sōkyoku Hill.Bleach anime; Episode 230 Later, after Muramasa returns, he agrees to assist in capturing Ichigo Kurosaki. He appears again just after Kira captures Kazeshini, tapping his Shikai's blade against Izuru's sword four times, weighing it down so much it smashes into the ground. He then cuts his former wielder, sending him to the ground, places his foot on Kira's back and moves his blade towards Kira's upturned head to administer the killing blow. Wabisuke's attack, however is cut short by the appearance of Kenpachi Zaraki and the massive release of his spiritual energy. He later attempts to attack Kenpachi using his special ability, but is ineffective at doing so. Kenpachi then delivers the final blow to Wabisuke, turning him back into his sealed state which then shatters. Freed from Muramasa's brainwashing by Captain Kurotsuchi, Wabisuke joins his fellow Zanpakutō spirits and the Shinigami in Human World in battling the Gillians attracted by the transformed Muramasa. After realising that the number of Gillian is not decreasing due to the Garganta in the sky, Wabisuke combines his Reiatsu with his allies to seal the Garganta.Bleach anime; Episode 254 Powers & Abilities Enhanced Speed: Wabisuke has shown to be highly fast, able to sneak up on his former partner and repeatedly strike Izuru's sword before he can realize it. Zanpakutō At any time, Wabisuke can manifest the Shikai of his former self. It is a standard-sized katana with green hilt and rectangular crossguard with only an omega design on the top and bottom half. It has a straight blade, and where a normal katana would end makes two 90 degree angles, forming three sides of a square reminiscent of a hook. Even more interestingly, the cutting edge of the blade is on the inside of the angles, not the outside.Bleach manga; Chapter 101, page 16 :Shikai Special Ability: In this form, Wabisuke's blade doubles the weight of any object it strikes. The ability can affect both inanimate objects and living beings, and is cumulative. For example, the first strike on an opponent wielding a 10 lb sword doubles the opposing sword's weight to 20 lbs. If Wabisuke strikes the sword a second time, the weight of the sword doubles to 40 lbs. Wabisuke can continue doubling the weight of his opponents sword indefinitely. After about eight or nine strikes, most opponents would be unable lift their swords and are brought down to their knees by the weight of their own weapon. Though the potential of this ability is limitless, a small number of strikes to an opponent's blade is usually all that is needed to render them immobile. This is perhaps a poetic effect of Izuru's weapon. Its ability makes it look like he is forcing his opponents to bow their heads in apology for a past decision since it brings his opponents to their knees before him.Bleach manga; Chapter 169 With them immobile, the hook end of his blade can now show its gruesome function: Wabisuke can decapitate a fallen opponent by holding the square hook beneath his opponent's neck and lifting, like a reverse guillotine.Bleach manga; Chapter 323 References Navigation es:Wabisuke (espíritu) Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Zanpakutō Spirit Category:Anime Only Characters